


Stare zaklęcie

by Croyance



Series: Jak uwieść (arch)anioła? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem trzeba oszukać by dostać to czego się pragnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare zaklęcie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sztuczka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711813) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia). 



> Znów to zrobiłam... Przepraszam...  
> Reakcja na "Sztuczkę"

Gabriel nie musiał długo szukać Castiela. 

\- Cas, braciszku, mam dla ciebie świetna wiadomość! - zaczął bez ogródek.

\- Gabriel, jeśli...

\- Sam w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i jak dobrze pójdzie, może jego braciszek zrobi to samo - zakomunikował radośnie.

\- Co takiego? - Anioł za nic tego nie rozumiał.

\- Sam znalazł jakieś stare, niedziałające zaklęcie i próbował je na mnie zastosować. Znają ich, Dean spróbuje tego z tobą. Ładnie udawaj, że to działa i daj się wykorzystać - poradził.

\- Ale...

\- W ten sposób zauważą w końcu, ze jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Przecież zawsze tego chcieliśmy!

Cóż, w tym akurat Cas musiał przyznać mu racje.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Szczęście Brata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885231) by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS)




End file.
